


&Burn

by Singingpeonies



Series: Burn [1]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, He's kind of a dick, Not nice Steve Rogers, Songfic, This is a garbage fire, darcy is PISSED, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: I'll sit and watch your car burnWith the fire that you started in me





	&Burn

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This...isn't happy. Steve is NOT good in this. Well...he's not good to Darcy. This truly isn't good at all but I LOVE this song and the chorus kept making me think about this concept.

I'll sit and watch your car burn  
With the fire that you started in me  
But you never came back to ask it out  
Go ahead and watch my heart burn  
With the fire that you started in me  
But I'll never let you back to put it out  
(Thanks)

Darcy x Steve

The whole place smells like, old. That's the first thought Darcy has when she gets to the single level house in Connecticut. The nurse that let her in is polite and kind eyed and it hurts a little.

It hurts more when she sees him. Sketching at a drafting table, hunched over, his movements as precise as she remembers but slower. Measured somehow.

"You look the same." She says quietly. 

Steve looks up and smiles. It's sad and pitying. At least it looks that way to her. She can feel her cheeks flushing with her fury.

"Even for an old man?" He stands and still manages to stand over her. "It's really good to see you Darcy."

She scoffs and steps away ignoring the brief look of hurt that crosses his face when she evade his embrace.

"I guess I had to see it for myself." Darcy whispers at the window.

"I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to do anything that wasn't for you. Don't pretend you thought about me for one second Steve." 

"I thought about you and everyone else..."

"WHEN YOU SAVED THE WORLD YEAH OKAY THANKS BUT WHAT ABOUT AFTER?!" Darcy whirls around full of fury. "You saved the world. You brought everyone back. And then after four years of pretending to love me. You leave me behind."

Her words are watery and laced with fire that's been building in her for over a week since Bucky showed up with the news of what Steve had done. Who he'd choosen.

"I'm s..."

"Don't lie to me." The words are a threat and Steve takes them for what they are. You hurt me. Fuck you. Goodbye. 

"I loved you. I had a dress and..." She looks down at the diamond on her left hand. "Was Peggy's the same?

Steve looks at her stricken.

"Don't answer that."

"I...I saw Peggy and I..."

"You loved her more."

He stays quiet but he does know and love Darcy. He knows the fire in her eyes might be and inferno to others but she's holding at a simmer. If he lies...

"Yes."

"Why even...why did you ask me out if you knew..." She snaps.

"I didn't know this was an option to me Darcy! If I did I'd have done it sooner. I took a chance and got to live out my life with the only woman I ever loved..." He know the second he's said the words that they stab at her with every syllable.

Darcy stumbles back like he physically smacked her. The hurt and shock are clear on her face. And his. 

The tears are free flowing when she looks at him and he does feel terrible. His gut wrenches.

"Well. That answers all my questions I suppose. Except one. I have to go and move out of our place. Would you like me to send you your things?" Her eyes are rimmed red and her voice is thick but steady. Resolved. "At least you got your happy ending Captain."

Now he feels like he's been smacked. Darcy hasn't called him Captain since they began dating. Well before he broke her heart. It feels like a curse.

"Darce... Sweetheart..."

"SHUT UP! You don't get to fix this. I am allowed to hate you for this. You left me! We planned a life together. I packed up and moved in with you. You fucking proposed. Then you go and have two kids and an lifetime with another woman. A woman you actually loved." Darcy angrily swipes at her wet cheeks. "I hate you."

She lays her engagement ring on his dresser and leaves before he can respond.


End file.
